parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Magic Musical Adventure Part 4
'Transcript' *Blue: Hey, Steve, Do You Wanna Help Me, and You're Friends Set Up The Big Music Show? *Steve: Sure, Blue, You'll Help Too, Right? *Isa: Yeah! *Tuck: We'll Set Up The Music Show Together! *Austin: Come On! *Steve: Sing With Us! *(Song Starts) *All: Together, We're Putting It Together, Two Heads are Much More Fun, Working Together as One! *Blue: Yeah! *Eggbert: Steve, What Should We Do With Paper? *Leo: Yes, Yes, What Should We Do? *Steve: Good Question, Eggbert and Leo, What Should We Put Together With This Paper? *Blue: Scissors! *Steve: Right, Scissors! *Eggbert: Scissors We'll Work! *Leo: Yes, Yes! *Slippery: Like The Scissors Cuts Paper... *Mr. Salt: Like Butter Needs a Roll... *Dora: Like A Song Needs a Meter... *Mrs. Pepper: Every Spatula Needs A Bowl... *Tolee: A Lampshade Needs a Lamp... *Huggy: Like A Letter Needs a Mailbox... *Mailbox: And a Stamp, Stamp, Stamp. *All: Together, We're Putting It Together! *Blue: Yeah, Together! *All: Two Heads are Much More Fun, Working Together as One! *Diego: Let's Go! *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow! *Lulu: Steve, What About These Brushes? *Steve: Brushes, What Should We Put Together With These Brushes? *Buggy: Paints! *Steve: Paints! *Boots: That's Perfect! *Lulu: Yeah, Brushes Should Go With Paint! *Tickety: Now We Can Paint Things! *Slippery: Paints Need a Brush... *Rintoo: Like a Doorknob Needs A Door... *Ming-Ming: Like A Racecar Needs to Run... *Pablo: Every Rowboat Needs an Oar... *Steve: Like A Singer Needs to Sing... *Tickety: An Alarm Clock Needs Her Bells, To..., (Rings) *All: Together! *Tico: Juntos! *All: We're Putting It Together! *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! *All: Two Heads are Much More Fun, Working Together as One! *All: Yeah, Come On, Put it Together! *Mailbox: This is Gonna Be A Great Stage! *Blue: Yeah!, Hey, We're Missing Something for Our Stage. *Steve: Yeah, Right, Blue, It Does Look Like Our Stage is Missing Something, Do You See What We Could Put Together With Our Stage? *Earl: The Curtain! *Steve: The Curtain, Right, Linny, You Can Put The Curtain on Stage, That's What It Needs! *Linny: Yay! *Blue: Every Curtain Needs a Stage... *Tuck: Like a Sailboat Needs a Sail... *Daizy: Every Book Needs a Page... *Shovel: Every Shovel... *Pail: Needs a Pail... *Steve: Like a Fellah Needs It's Pants... *Mailbox: A Dancer Needs a Song, So He Can... *Hoho: Dance, Dance, Dance! *All: Together, We're Putting It Together! *Kai-Lan and Wubbzy Characters: Two Heads are Much More... *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Four Heads are Much More... *Dora and Oswald Characters: Six Heads are Much More Fun... *All: Working Together as, One! *All: (Cheering) *Steve: Great Job, Everyone! *Blue: Great Work! *Benny: Hey, Steve, Thanks for The Work! *Steve: Your Welcome, Benny! *Earl: Let's Find the Second Clue! *Steve: Oh, Yeah, Come On! *Oswald: Let's Go! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:The Wonder Pets Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Crossovers Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Parts